


Ashes to Dust 归尘

by Tean



Category: True Detective
Genre: 11 chapters in one piece, Case Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>决裂早就在尘土里埋下了引线，火花奇迹般静默至2002。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Dust 归尘

Ashes To Dust  
归尘

 

Zero  
某一时刻，星空下  
他盯着夜幕上的小光点入了迷，毫不在意脚尖将他引至深沼。

同一时刻，草地上  
他牵着她的手滔滔不绝着警徽和孩子，年轻的目光灰烬转冷。

 

Chapter One

当马丁·哈特把那个小女孩抱过来时，沉默像瘟疫一样以诡谲的速度蔓延。  
孩童小小的身体干枯在毯子里，杂如稻草的金发在马丁的胸口处缠成一团，翻出苍白内肉和骨边的脚掌拉向后方，角度诡异。  
急救担架接过了她，一个黑人低级探员用眼神叹息着。  
“又一个。”拉斯特·科尔站在他身后，单词顺着一股气流从他的嘴唇旁边逃脱。  
“等我们抓住那个婊子养的混球——”马丁一把扯开领带，手指陷在圈里转了又转。盛怒明明在他脑子里大吵大叫，可喉咙却保持了冷静，“我发誓他会付出代价的。我发誓，妈的。”  
拉斯特则绕着发现小女孩的空地重新转起了圈。两个野营爱好者在清晨发现了她，孤零零蜷缩在落叶堆里，几颗巨树骑士般守护着她。什么都没有，连脚印也被昨夜的雨水冲刷掉，只余下窃笑的气味。这里不是第一现场，甚至都可能不是第二现场。  
“回去吗？”小马双手叉腰，衣摆在身后晃动着。印痕和证据已经收集完毕，除了等待他们什么也做不了。  
拉斯特合上本子，点点头。走向车子的短短路途中艾米·哈里森那张肿胀的小脸不停叨扰，闪烁在他的眼角处呜咽着不安和恐惧。小马则在他耳边叙述着一些细节，他不得不驱逐小女孩的幽灵专心听对方讲话。  
“——几乎没有线索。上回的尸检报告你看出什么了吗？”马丁钻进主驾驶座，从软软鼓起的肚皮上移开领带。  
“太冷静不像过失，又太简单不像蓄意。”拉斯特的指肚来回摸索着黑皮本的边缘。前车窗的右上角固定着几个光块，像极了尸斑。  
这回倒是小马不言不语了，蓝眼球盯着路面显得直愣愣的，手指紧抓在方向盘上骨节发白，抿直的嘴唇坚硬得可笑。  
“要尽快查出这个女孩的身份，也许会有知情者，”拉斯特闭上眼睛数了三秒，“如果我们运气好。”  
“会的。”马丁张大嘴巴却只吐出一个脆弱的泡泡。沉默是一扇窗,他想道。一周前发现艾米·哈里森的时候他们——他仍在得意洋洋咀嚼英雄的光环余韵，马丁记得同事们怎样围上来给他倒上一杯酒，又怎样把拉斯特晾在一旁，事后很久都是如此。他终于升上了侦辑警长，拉斯特也得到了一枚勋章——虽然他本人根本不想要，在马丁坚持下才别上了那缎带和金属。那枚勋章是马丁的弥补，虽然带着那么一丁点儿自以为是的骄傲：看，伙计，付出与回报。无论哪个酒吧都在反反复复提及那场丛林枪战和正义伸张，他们的故事和爵士乐一样令人禁不住翩翩起舞。  
而现在，他妈的，一个聪明可恨的凶手毁了一切。  
第一个女孩艾米只有十岁，泡在河水里飘过整个上游和半个中游，在一片欢天喜地里出其不意地扔下炸弹。媒体开心得不得了——这里平淡无奇很久了，枪战终于腻烦了人们的耳朵；人们恼怒得不得了——小女孩就那么从学校的铁栅栏里拐了出去，带走她的是个“非常友善的男人，就是那种在你打理花园时会主动借你水龙头的邻家好好先生，除了右手臂上有一片皮肤病之外没有什么特征了”；至于警局？彻底抓狂了，他们勒令金牌组合出马搞定，显然四十八小时的黄金时间早已溜走啦。家里更是一团糟，玛姬总是冷淡过分，奥德丽就像那个甜美疯狂的小丑女1，他甚至猜不透最可爱最可爱的梅希了。至于拉斯特？谢谢提醒。拉斯特挺不错的——相当不错，什么也没变，这个让他多少安心点的老混蛋搭档。  
现在第二个受害人出现了，安适连渣滓也不剩下，统统被她手心里那张该死的签名所属吞掉了。  
“孩子必须牺牲。”字条念出咒语。  
孩子。这可是最敏感的话题之一。  
拉斯特研究着马丁的侧脸，看起来疲倦而漠然，如果忽略他按压在脖颈上的手指的话。也许一根烟能给这该死的静默一点活力，也能模糊他尖利的词句，但在他开口前，到站了。  
初春，芽尖嫩黄，万物生气勃勃。微风，凉意刻薄，云丝散散漫漫。  
拉斯特和马丁同时走到办公区，闹哄哄的热线电话区传来一声尖叫，那个带着四层游泳圈奔过来的女人听起来要哭了：“有人看见过小艾米！有人看见过小艾米！”  
马丁知道自己挤出的微笑有多勉强，拉斯特则径直擦过她的肥厚肩膀准备去档案室。说不清是几十次的狼来了，女人的急切伴随着一股去不掉的酸咖啡味儿：“那个男人说，他看见小艾米跟一个带鸭舌帽的男人在加油站买东西。”  
“哪个加油站？”  
女人挥舞着手臂让他不要打断自己：“你知道，他说，那男人手臂上红彤彤的，像是起了荨麻疹。”  
“仔细说。”拉斯特就像被猛地一击唤醒的拳击手，他扳过女人，口吻就要拉开一场讯问。被晾在一旁的马丁清了清嗓子，他拉开两者之间的距离。  
“年轻的声音，口音……对不起我太激动了，没注意到他有什么特别的口音。”女人的脸庞和镜片一起闪着光，“奇怪的是，他说出加油站的名字之后就立即挂断了电话，我以为是掉线了，结果打回去却没人接，直到一个小孩冲话筒咆哮着大笑说这是个公共电话，省点你的钱吧！”  
“什么加油站？”马丁不耐烦地再次打断她的喋喋不休。  
“奥奎因。”女人把这个单词在舌头上滚一滚，“我不会听错的，就是奥奎因。”  
他们同时拿起才搭在椅背上的外套。拉斯特扫了对方一眼，马丁瞪了回去。  
车里的皮革还残留着一点余温、汗味和缄默。踩下油门后马丁把领带重新理好：“你应该留下来的。”  
“你更擅长文书活儿，”拉斯特的回答不咸不淡，“不是吗？”  
马丁压下了牙根处的酸痒。拉斯特从来不知道什么叫沟通，连和劳瑞在一起时他的目光也灰白郁涩。几次四人约会期间话语都断开了一次又一次，玛姬会用脚尖戳他的小腿，于是马丁不得不翻卷着手里的意大利面，评论淌下来的汤汁，接住劳瑞的抱歉和尴尬——拉斯特会用眼神评论道：白痴。  
他们完全不同，搭档忍受对方，勉为其难算好友。  
竖中指，翻白眼，脏字和刻意控制的肢体接触，马丁已经数不清在心里抡过去多少次“去你妈的”了。  
可拉斯丁·科尔不在乎。Fuck？I don’t give a fuck。他的淡然面孔比防弹玻璃结实一千倍，材质为审讯室用的单面玻璃，你看不到里头是什么鬼玩意，他却把你看得一清二楚。那暗色的目光是匕首，是冰冷的手指，是蜘蛛吐出的丝线，是打火石，是中世纪的灯饰，边缘比中心明亮。  
“那是因为你从来都把活儿推给我。”他称出半克嘲讽，“神探科尔没有那个时间。”  
“到了。”对方只是指着似乎没有尽头的路的旁侧。  
红色的牌子一点点探出头。奥奎因加油站。

 

1：DC漫画中的小丑女哈莉·奎因，经典服装红黑相间。

 

Chapter Two

天空又沉又硬，拉斯特的眉骨下浮着阴影。  
那只徘徊在他头顶的蝴蝶最终扇动翅膀藏进云层的缝隙，但阳光仍小心翼翼避开他灰色的眼珠，像是对着某种诅咒作呕。  
“感谢上帝，你们终于来了。”店主远远就从玻璃窗后望见他们，冲出门外的步伐摇摇晃晃下一秒就会倒下，“有莉莉的消息吗？”  
“莉莉？”直觉刺痛了马丁。  
“这是她吗？”拉斯特把本子上的素描递给双颊浮肿的男人，对方深绿色的眼睛在一瞬间破碎了。这位父亲嘴唇颤抖，一连串毫无意义的哀嚎极其黯哑，眼泪和鼻水则胡乱蹭在袖口上。他垮了半个头，因为紧紧护在脑海深处的谎言已被抽走：“不。不不不。我能——我能去看看吗？我的意思是，也许那不是她，也许是其他的可怜女孩儿，我的莉莉只是失踪了……”  
拉斯特伸出小臂架住他，马丁跟在后头，又一次双手空空充满被动。这位父亲的大半重量由拉斯特撑起来，可他仍步伐敏捷弹力过分，如果没有绳子拴着就会升上天空像一个该死的气球一样飘走。他们以这种尴尬的姿态走到车前、钻进车里、持续一路、回到警局、去找法医。没有人开口说一句话，男人只是绞着自己的深色头发，冷汗淋漓把指甲咬个稀烂。  
法医面罩之上的深陷目光比室温还冰，拉开停尸柜的手指青白僵硬。马丁没能鼓起勇气去看那个男人的表情，但他不能阻止崩溃的声音钻进他的耳朵，斜眼一看身旁的拉斯特却开始在本子上涂涂抹抹，脖颈上的血管像蛇一样缠绕在皮肤表层，一点安慰的表现也没有。马丁走到男人身边伸手握住他的肩头，不断轱辘着说着我很抱歉、请节哀之类的无用屁话。他能对这个男人身同感受，小女孩的面孔曾在某一个地狱瞬间变成了梅希平静的睡颜，想起这他的胃又抽紧了，手指不自觉得用力，溺毙在哀痛里的男人没有抱怨。  
“带他出去吧，小马。”拉斯特的声音平板地让人窒息，而窒息压下按钮变成熊熊怒火，马丁揽着男人离开时没克制恶狠狠的白眼。  
拉斯特木在那里。法医来回踱步，气息从鼻孔里喷出来，磨着鞋跟的样子极其不耐烦：“还听不听？”  
“说。”拉斯特点头。  
“她是被闷死的，除脚掌外没有任何外伤。尸僵完全缓解，瞳孔已不能看见，有腐败血管网，估计已经死亡四十八小时以上，具体时间还需要等其他分析单——妈的，他们从来不知道什么叫效率。其他的……我得说这是一个非常高明的凶手，他把她完完全全清理了一遍。完完全全，懂吗？”  
“嗯。”拉斯特低头久久看着莉莉·奥奎因，直至眨了一下眼睛就像相机一声“嚓”。  
随后他离开了。  
回到楼上的马丁把男人安置在椅子里，转身递给他一杯自动贩卖机的廉价咖啡：“叫我小马。”  
“大卫。”男人抿着杯沿的泡沫，眼皮底下的麻木黑眼睛记录着下班的警察们穿好外套，大笑着约哥们一起去喝几杯的荒诞场景。  
“大卫，我送你回去好好休息。等你觉得可以了我们再谈，行吧？”马丁不着痕迹地挡在大卫·奥奎因的正面前，迫使他只能看着自己，“我知道这会很难……你的妻子呢？”  
“去世了。”大卫一口吞下全部的咖啡。  
——拉斯特提着枯萎的花站在他家门口的路灯下，声音破碎几近哽咽。  
“那还有其他——”  
“没有了。”大卫把空杯子还给他，流露出一丝笑意，“什么都没有了。”  
“对不起，我不该问的。”马丁知道咖啡有某种镇静效果，但是对方的微笑切切实实让他毛骨悚然，“走吧，你应该好好睡一觉了。这些日子从没有安心躺一会儿吧？”  
他一路按着大卫·奥奎因的手臂把他送回小加油站，匆忙赶回警局从各个部门收齐了报告摆在办公桌上准备明天处理，再不停蹄地回家。别在乎拉斯特又跑到哪里单干，好好吃一顿，他如此告诫自己，再泡个热澡。  
啊，家，甜蜜的家。他微笑着想给开门的玛姬一个热烈的亲吻，但是她只是转过了冷淡而恼怒的脸颊，指着坐在他们家客厅沙发上的劳瑞。头发蓬乱的女人脸埋在双手里，呻吟或是啜泣从指缝里逃出来，让马丁的心情又一次摔进了深渊。  
“怎么了？”他凑到玛姬的耳边，尽力掌握自己的语调摒除嫌恶。  
“我还想问你呢。拉斯特在哪？”玛姬摆出了把手臂横在胸口的防御姿势，眉角上挑一副爆发边缘的模样。老天啊，马丁在心里对老混蛋搭档比出中指——不，不够，他需要狠狠揍他一拳才够劲——玛姬再生气也保持理智，可依现在的架势他不变成替补受气包才见了鬼。  
“我不知道，玛姬。他最近总是单干一些吃力不讨好的事，没有重要的事根本找不见人影。”他脱下外套挂好衣架，坐到沙发上把劳瑞的头轻轻靠在自己的肩窝里。她在发抖，因为用力哭泣几乎喘不上气所以发出打嗝一样的抽噎声，却尽力克制着把它们咽回去。马丁拍着劳瑞的后背，像是哄小梅希一样嘴里发出嘘嘘声。  
“我谈起结婚，小马。”她移开了双手，快速抓住桌子上的纸巾用力擤鼻涕再次遮住了半张面孔，“我觉得是时候了。真的，我觉得是时候了。”  
“我明白。”马丁安抚她，一切顺着她的想法来，先稳定情绪再说。  
“但他忽然变了一个人，小马，我从没见过他那样，那太可怕了，天哪。”劳瑞咳嗽着去够下一张纸巾，马丁干脆把那一卷都放在了她的膝头。  
“他说不。我只是谈起结婚，不是真的要结婚，而他说，不。”劳瑞蜷在沙发的角落，玛姬站在她身旁为她理了理头发，“我不明白。”  
“我想他最近压力太大了。”玛姬握住她的手。  
马丁想也不想补充道：“你也知道他有多么容易共情，那些小女孩——”  
“都是我的错！”劳瑞忽然爆发出下一轮痛哭，“是我的错，我不该——”  
玛姬剜了他一眼。马丁半是轻松半是抱歉胡乱挑了个借口，上楼去给女儿们晚安吻。大女儿的房门紧闭着，他庆幸自己脱离了楼下的女人世界也就没有在意门后尖叫般的说话声。揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴，马丁一屁股倒在躺椅里干脆忽视了咕噜抗议的肚子。  
绳子的那端不是劳瑞。那会是谁？或者，那会是什么？  
第二天他因为睡在椅子里吃足了脖子僵痛的苦头，连刮胡子都变得格外费劲——算到拉斯特头上。不出意料玛姬不在身旁，肯定是整晚都在陪着劳瑞。本来心情就够糟糕的了，匆忙开车踩着点上班时第一个消息就让他恼怒之极。  
大卫·奥奎因自杀了。

 

Chapter Three

第二个消息就像一粒愣生生冲进他肚子里的子弹，腹膜炎即刻发作：空气贴在发烫的脑门上冰冷，鼻腔抽痛，喉咙缩紧——  
“我想我找到了一个嫌疑人。”拉斯特如是说。  
“嫌疑人。”他机械重复，其他人直射过来的目光烤得他发红，由此催生的质疑又酸又苦：“在什么线索都没有的情况下你告诉我你找到了嫌疑人。单干的成果，嗯？”  
“我们有线索。”拉斯特扭头把嘴唇凑到他耳边，马丁能听到牙齿轻击的声响，“是你放任线索死去的。”  
他条件反射般抓住对方的手臂，怒吼爆发出单音节后忍成一个并不高明的喷嚏。想把拉斯特的眼珠抠出来的冲动在他的脑子里上蹿下跳，嗡嗡作响，但他同时能听到那些越来越明显的嘀咕和窃笑，为了面——案子，马丁首先松开了手，鼻尖贴着鼻尖的危险状态暂时解除了。  
拉斯特做出一个介于耸肩和投降之间的动作：“放轻松，小马。”  
“走吧。”他狠狠踢了一脚电脑椅，轮子咕噜咕噜逃开了几米远，这下窃笑声变成了毫无忌惮的大笑。妈的。  
老天爷，他当初为什么一意孤行跟拉斯丁·科尔扯上关系而不听那些蠢驴们的劝言？马丁甚至能想象到他们怎样露出沾着酒渍的黄板牙哼哧哼哧的：“那俩一直在相互摧毁，一点点杀死对方直到自己什么都不剩。”  
该死，马丁发现自己实在是被气昏了头，配枪落在了二楼。可他看了又看拉斯特怎么也开不了口。第一他不想被对方无声讥讽，第二……好吧好吧，大卫·奥奎因的死他是有一点责任，他不该放他一个人呆着。可谁知道那个有点神经质的男人会自杀呢？  
他开始反击：“你和劳瑞是怎么回事？”  
“记得盖·弗朗西斯吧。”拉斯特像是没听见一样摆出另一个话题，从副驾驶座前的抽屉里掏出一把备用枪抛给他。马丁紧抓着那把枪像是要把它烙在手上，懊恼接话：“那么，你查出那个公共电话上的指纹了？”  
“不。”对方忽然散发出青草和枯木的气味，他的声音就像那个编织诡异的陷阱一下子拽住了马丁的脚跟：“他有一个表弟，毒虫，还有点恋童癖。”  
他接过照片，画面左侧的男人怎么看也和“友善”搭不上边，可两边手臂上的一片病态足够说明一切：“你想说这件事也和以前的案子有关联？那什么……黄袍国王？你认真的？”  
“我不确定。”拉斯特把它重新夹回笔记本里，“这几天我走遍了所有的小学，有四个人说看见过他，这位鲍比·弗朗西斯。”  
马丁的脚已经放在了油门上：“他在哪？”  
“盖的房子里。”拉斯特今天意外地犹疑，“我总觉得——”  
“先把人抓到再说。”马丁立即抛开之前的种种不快，轿车精神抖擞一路向前。那个贫民窟一样的社区小道边堆满了缺块少腿的生活用品，两个脏得看不出性别的小孩光着上身从车前面跑进另一个垃圾迷宫里。他们下车，马丁立即捂住了鼻子，拉斯特笔直迈过一堆杂物，中指屈起，叩三声。  
马丁抽出了枪。  
第二次，拉斯特叩了四下。这房子像一具棺材，而他们不得不唤醒死尸。老搭档绕着房子仔细搜索了一圈，然后对马丁点了点头。  
“警察！”他大喊着踹开外门，侧身、举枪、肾上腺素、鼻尖冒汗。横在过道的人形一下子戳破了他的兴奋，马丁用脚尖把他翻过来，拉斯特弯腰探了探他的呼吸和脉搏。  
“嗑高了。”对方握住鲍比·弗朗西斯的脚踝。  
“先把他弄回去。”马丁缩着鼻梁捞起男人的上身，“我觉得这事越来越诡异了。”  
他们用了半个小时回到警局，马丁立即向老上司报告，对方只听了前半截“找到了一个人”就眉开眼笑差点宣布提前下班：“干得好，小马，干得好。”  
“但是他——”  
“走，去看看拉斯特审问的情况。”对方环住马丁的肩膀向屋外走去，玻璃后的拉斯特就像个巡视领地的庄园主一样踱步挥手，不时把住鲍比那颗油腻的脑袋温和呢喃什么。冷汗已经赘满了鲍比·弗朗西斯的后颈，他浑眼珠浊，肢体僵硬活像塑料娃娃。拉斯特推给他一杯水，俯下身对上鲍比低垂的视线。  
“老尼克2！”鲍比猛地从椅子上弹起来，他把食指捅进耳道里惊声尖叫，拉斯特拉住他的小臂试图让他平静下来，但鲍比挣扎着一巴掌扇在了拉斯特的胸口，撕扯着双耳蜷缩进角落：“你的灵魂里——也寄生着一个恶魔！”  
马丁的余光瞥着脸色不善的上司，冲进了审讯室去安抚鲍比·弗朗西斯。拉斯特的左手紧抓着椅背，手背那条粉红色的伤疤泛红生紫：“不会是他，小马。”  
“我不是睁眼瞎。”马丁被不停用指甲划扯他的疯子逼到发狂忍不住给了对方一拳，“我们又中了凶手的圈套。”  
“不是圈套。”拉斯特收拾好桌子上的物什，仅仅不到一分钟的时间他的脸色就破碎成了拼不起来的残片，“替我向劳瑞道歉，我今晚不能去你那。”  
玛姬又想来四人约会？马丁本想喊住急匆匆出门的拉斯特，可他对着那表情又莫名心软起来。  
“你们最好收拾好这烂摊子。”门口的警告气喘吁吁，马丁应承着拖鲍比·弗朗西斯去关押。上楼取东西甚至回家的一路上马丁都着了魔似的思考拉斯特的那句话。  
拉斯丁·科尔难得俯下了淬钢脊梁。  
马丁不知道劳瑞和拉斯特之间究竟发生了什么。他一直以为他们是相互弥补的，劳瑞的温柔能软化拉斯特的尖刺，偶尔吵吵闹闹也是——正常的男女之事嘛，他和玛姬不也是从年轻时一路磕磕绊绊来的吗？可他们太不一样，和任何其他情侣都不一样。而他惊讶于自己以前竟漠然到没注意过。  
他取出钥匙串开门时听见了身后奥德丽的脚步声。和小时候一样轻巧，却多了一份他不怎么喜欢的傲慢和不屑。马丁回头想给女儿一个拥抱，也许能亲亲她的脸颊，可眼里她冲机车上的一群青少年比中指并且假装吐了口唾沫哈哈大笑的景象冷却了温情。  
“奥德丽！”他的声音急促而羞耻。  
“爸。”女孩儿伸手挠着一边的辫子，烟熏妆下的眼珠避而注视他的胸口。  
“你不该这么做的。”金属旋转，开门。  
“你不该处处管着我的。”她跳进门内，再无言语。  
劳瑞就坐在门口的长椅上，像是一直在等他。女人的头发非常整齐，可肿起的眼睛和干裂的嘴唇出卖了她：“玛姬想叫我留下来吃完饭，但我想还是不打扰了。”  
“劳瑞，你不必这么——”玛姬哪去了，马丁窘迫组织着言语。  
“我已经提出分手了。小马，我是局外人，所以看得比你们都清楚，拉斯特他……陷得太深了。我不能陪他陷进去，我做不到。请替我说声抱歉。”  
“但是劳瑞——”  
女人的背影拒绝了一切安慰。她步伐坚定，肩膀沉重。  
风转暖了。

 

2：撒旦的戏称

 

Chapter Four

马丁·哈特准时在凌晨四点醒来，指针的角度带着点恶毒的刻意。昨晚他们依然在无声中入睡，谁也没开口问及另一对的事情。  
玛姬在他的身旁蜷缩着，呼吸轻浅，因为马丁的离开而呢喃了一声加重的叹息。她的面容因为笼罩阴影而显得细腻柔软，使他心里蔓延出一点难得的温柔。于是他俯下身在她的面颊旁印下一吻，随后光脚走进浴室。  
今天是周六，属于鱼竿、啤酒、孩子和无所事事的一天。他已经开始想念湖边带着湿度的微风和朴素菜肴的麦香了，虽然老丈人还是那么令人心烦。马丁用鼻子哼着一首断断续续的爵士对着镜子刮下巴，刷完牙后低头捏着肚皮上的脂肪叹了口气。  
老啦。  
猛地响起的电话铃让他忍不住骂了一声操，奔出浴室的一路脚下打滑个不停，担心会不会吵醒玛姬，他猛摁接听键，声音尽可能低哑却仍是一声咆哮：“干什么？！”  
“小马。第三个。”拉斯特的声音不知为何含糊而飘渺，“我在你家门口，上车吧。”  
有时候他真的很想撇开这一切，真的。但马丁还是用最快速度套好衣服，下楼时在冰箱外层胡乱抓了个软塌塌的三明治，上车才发现面包里面已经开出了几点绿色霉斑：“怎么回事，拉斯特？”  
“刚刚接到报警，出现了被烧死的小孩尸体。”拉斯特的眼睛此刻就像清晨里的迷雾，浑浊，然而挥一挥手就能窥见真实，“手里有一张纸条，‘献予献予’。”  
“上帝啊。”他把三明治从窗户甩出去，“我觉得无论是谁都要彻底抓狂了。”  
“我们会抓住凶手的，小马。”对方扫了他一眼，嘴角是一抹不屑。拉斯特伸手调整了一下后视镜，“系上安全带，我要加速。”  
“什——”他刚要询问就被一口气流噎了回去，不得不手忙脚乱地关窗拉上安全带，拉斯特几乎盘踞在方向盘上，表盘指针眼看就要冲过触目惊心的红色扇区，“见鬼，拉斯特！”  
他不会承认自己在路上仅仅十分钟里死攥着车顶把手，掌心冷汗叠叠。  
现场离他们发现第二个小女孩莉莉·奥奎因并不远，也许回去就能用地图定位法进行简单推理。一大群摄像头和录音笔挤挤攘攘，拉斯特冰着脸扒开一条路，从黄警戒带下钻过去。跟在后头的马丁看了一眼尸体就庆幸自己没有吃三明治——不成人形的黑红色尸体糊成一条，保持着死前的挣扎姿势，举高的双手仿佛仍在祈求和呼救。  
老恰克捅了捅马丁的后腰，指着救护车旁边一个裹着毛毯的女人：“目击者，伙计。总算有了。”  
“谢了。”他点头擂了对方一拳，回头望见拉斯特正在检查现场，于是径直走到目击者面前，是个不怎么漂亮的金发女郎，海绿色的眼睛平静一如礁石。  
“你就是目击者？”  
“是的。”她的声音粗糙不平，“我看见了……那个男人。手臂上有咬伤的男人。”  
不是皮肤病吗？马丁掏出记事本：“一会儿麻烦你跟我们走一趟，录个口供，好吗？名字？”  
“麦凯丽，麦凯丽·哈斯库克。”她把毯子拢紧了些。  
“我是马丁·哈特。先待在这里，让我们处理一下现场。”  
“好的，警官。”她直直看进马丁的眼睛里，闪烁出忧郁和恐惧，“你们一定会抓住他的，对吧？”  
“我向你保证，麦凯丽。”马丁冲她摆摆手，大步走到拉斯特身后，后者面颊发红眼眶鼓肿：“他活活烧死了这个孩子。”  
“老天。”他忍不住看了尸体一眼，空洞的黑色眼窝几乎让他惊惧，“有线索吗？”  
“没有。还是要等法医的报告，真是……操。”拉斯特拉上本子的皮筋，“赶走那些苍蝇，我们回去。”  
这几乎成了某种死循环：接到案子、几乎没有线索、只能等待——还有挨批。  
本来就紧锁眉头的老上司颧骨两侧的青筋怵地爆出来：“什么？！到现在了，两位神探，你们还是一点头绪也没有？等着这个变态杀死全州的小女孩？！”  
“我们有一个目击证人，今天就能放出通缉令。”马丁搓了搓衣角，跟了对方这么多年，少见他发这么大的脾气。  
“最好这样！我再给你们五天，最多五天。”他举起五根手指，在两人的鼻子底下使劲晃着，马丁几乎能闻见他用的香皂的牛奶味儿，“去吧！”  
他们关上门的一瞬间拉斯特就握住了他的肩头，手劲大得出奇：“目击证人，小马？”  
“是的，我已经让画师过去了。”  
“我不是问这个。”拉斯特掰正马丁的肩膀，鼻息里簌簌喷着火。  
“你在看现场呢，拉斯特，没打扰你。”马丁随便拣了一个借口，顶头而来的压力让他心烦意躁，“现在去看看她怎么样了，行吧？”  
拉斯特几乎是狂奔而去，马丁不得不一路快跑才跟上对方的脚步，而审讯室已经空空如也。  
“我不是让你们把她留住吗？”这下彻头彻尾熔岩喷发，他揪着旁边的一个初级警员架势就要把对方生吞活剥，“人哪去了？！”  
“录完口供就走了。”年轻人明显被吓到了，但立即稳定了情绪：“她说有急事一定要离开……我们拗不过她，就让她留下电话和地址走了。”  
拉斯特已经没有心情用“你真是我见过的最白痴的蠢货”的眼神去看他了：“给我口供和全部资料，警员。立刻。”  
“跟我来。”  
他们留下马丁一个人矗在那，手指在裤兜里握紧又松开，心里也不知究竟是个什么滋味。妈的，一切都糟透了，操他们的，他的脚尖甚至不由自主地指向了出口。  
在酒吧喝了不下五杯杰克丹尼3，马丁还拎了一瓶仍存着迷幻灯光的回家。没有夜班的玛姬给他开了门，用一种嫌恶的拒绝姿态推开了他的脸。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”他睁不开眼睛，头一点一点就要压在她的肩头。  
“你难道不自知吗，马丁·哈特？”为什么她的声音也这样冷淡和失望？  
“我知道什么？”他真的想知道，“告诉我，玛姬？玛格丽特？”  
她离他而去。  
而他不知道自己是怎么摸到女儿们的房间的，奥德丽的房门紧锁，梅希却意外没睡，从被子下露出的眼睛晶亮：“嗨，爸爸。”  
一个亲吻：“晚安，愿你梦见双月和火焰。”  
马丁倒在女儿的门口抱着酒瓶子睡着了，眼角湿润，嘴唇干裂。

3：一种常见的威士忌

 

Chapter Five

“已查明第三名受害者名为贝蒂·里维斯，一天前报告失踪，凶手动作很快。”拉斯特在白板上引出另一个箭头，回身时正瞥见马丁用手撑着右脸颊，下巴颏一点一点就要睡着，于是目不斜视在桌子底下精准踩了他一脚。  
猛地从宿醉清醒的马丁一仰头忍住那声闷哼，因为动作过大而立即端了坐姿低头摆正领带。后面传来几声声调扭曲的咳嗽。  
“三次作案之后我们已经掌握了凶手的一些手法和特征，”拉斯特似乎是轻微地弯了弯唇角，不过更有可能是他睡糊涂看花了眼，“情况如下。第一名受害者艾米·哈里森，第二名受害者莉莉·奥奎因，到最新的贝蒂·里维斯，都是女孩，不超过十岁，未被强奸，尸体被凶手清理得过于干净，只有一张关于献祭内容的字条。她们住处分散，家庭差异悬殊，没有明显共同点。哈里森除了致命伤之外没有外伤，而奥奎因的脚掌上有穿刺伤，里维斯全身98%烧伤。哈里森是在河里被发现的，奥奎因被埋在树叶之下，而里维斯是烧死的。目前仍只有那个男性嫌疑人，通缉令已经全州发布。我们还有一位自称麦凯丽·哈斯库克的目击证人，但她留给我们的地址是被废弃的，电话一直无人接听。”  
拉斯特翻开笔记本的下一页：“有以下推断：凶手手法熟练，掌握犯罪技巧，很有可能是惯犯，因此我建议排查一遍罪犯档案。动机可能是宗教情感驱使：献祭等类似仪式，但不排除其他可能性。我们现下的当务之急一是抓嫌疑人，二是找到麦凯丽·哈斯库克，三是找出受害人之间的共同点，他很有可能实施第四起谋杀。”  
“为什么？”年轻的拉京忽然插嘴，像记者那样举高满是金色绒毛的手臂，“一般来说他们会在三个之后停下来的。”  
“安静听他报告完，探员。”虽然每当这种时候拉斯特都会抢尽本该属于警长马丁的风头，但他还不会允许他之外的人质疑拉斯特。  
“水、土、火。”瘦长者喃喃道，在这一瞬间他仿佛脱离了肉体躯壳进入了属于他自己的密林深处，“元素。”  
“还差一个。”老女孩克拉利点头在本子上添上潦草一笔。  
“但只是推测。”这时他说起话来忽然像冷静无比的煽动者或是纵火狂了，总是给人灰色印象的眼睛燃烧着橘红色的光芒，本来僵硬无比的躯体被注入了新鲜活力挥舞着证明自己，“但，终归是关于献祭。”  
“好了，你们听到科尔说的了。”马丁在半空中划出两道横线把在座的人分成三组，“第一组，揪出那个手臂有问题的男人；第二组，分析受害人相关的所有资料，挖出点东西来；第三组，把那个莫名其妙的女证人找回来，行动吧！”  
其他人都四散忙活后马丁拍了拍拉斯特的后背，手因为酒精影响发着抖。他没料到拉斯特今天——在被上司警告过之后就立即搞出了这些东西：“虽然不知道你最近到底在忙些什么，伙计，干得不错。”  
“不，小马，”拉斯特把本子上的皮筋拴好，用手指撩了撩半长的头发，“那是——”  
“我觉得我找到了点东西。”克拉利跑过来从怀里厚厚一摞纸张中抽出一份边角模糊的档案来，“我之前就在怀疑，但是……你们看看吧，有许多地方根本不对劲。”  
“谢谢你，克拉利。”  
马丁翻开了第一页：奥托·埃格斯。照片上的男孩和通缉令里的男人如出一辙，只是手臂干净平滑。但那双眼睛！那双眼睛只能属于优雅的疯子，和冷酷的刽子手。  
但犯罪记录上只有几条情节轻微的偷窃，虽然备注里有一条条暗红色的关于屠戮动物的说明：剥皮，焚烧，淹浸。  
“数据库里可能有详细资料。”拉斯特扶着马丁的肩头示意他一起去档案室，电脑候机时的波纹在点动鼠标时缓慢变成了登入系统。马丁输入了那个听起来颇有普鲁士味道的名字，出乎意料地，没有数据。  
“上网页。”拉斯特指挥道。  
“今天来吃晚饭？”马丁趁着谷歌正在缓慢推动进度条时顺了一嘴，第一个结果的关键词简直荒谬：二战，奥斯维辛4。  
“假档案。当时的存档都是警察手工记录的，以他的年龄和罪行——”  
“而且那场大洪水里丢失了太多东西。”马丁摸了摸下巴，今早没刮胡子，手感毛刺刺的。  
“为什么选择了一个战犯的名字？”拉斯特俯下身，马丁甚至能闻到须后水的温和气味，“他又是谁？”  
“我们去找那个一直负责他的警察。”对方指着档案右下角用花体书写的签名，收起手指时顿了顿，“我想我今晚能去。”  
“她总会说起你，拉斯特。”说这话时马丁感到一种钝迟的疼痛。  
一出档案室他们就被一大群探员围住，嘴里都嚷嚷着各自发现的线索和天马行空的猜测。总是来这捞一手消息的记者梅格在前排奋笔疾书样子活像来到了大型记者招待会。马丁略微举高双手让他们慢慢来，拉斯特见状给了他一个眼神，从人群之后溜出去了。  
该死的，不过好吧。  
整理好所有细节和每个人的报告后已经将近八点，他的耳朵在耳鸣，中指也酸痛得不行。马丁搓着脸复印了一份打算拿回家交给拉斯特，下楼开车。  
家。他有些犹疑地敲门，昨晚的事虽然被威士忌漂洗了大半，但玛姬的脸色仍嵌在他瞳孔里。  
是拉斯特开的门。他的妻子在厨房，正舀起汤嘘嘘吹着尝一尝，梅希坐在餐桌旁一脸沮丧，大女儿……不在。  
“有头绪了。”拉斯特低语道，放在门上的指骨处青紫了一片。他看上去比早上那会儿有实感多了，眼窝里浮动的怪异消散成坚定。  
“过来吃饭吧，马上就好。”玛姬放下一个大碗，不知到底在冲谁说话。  
“明天最好搞出一个大突破，拉斯特。”马丁点头，走到女儿身后亲吻了一下她的头顶：“怎么啦，宝贝？你看起来一点也不开心。”  
“老师今天批评我。”女孩儿捏弄着勺柄，嘴角下撇成倒U形，“我只是画了一幅黑色星辰。”  
正要拉开椅子坐下的拉斯特不着痕迹地把停顿变为帮忙递菜的动作。  
“这个，毕加索的作品就算再好我也欣赏不了，梅希。也许……老师只是希望你能阳光一点，画些小兔子和蓝天什么的。”  
“奥德丽和朋友出去了。”玛姬在他身边坐下，似乎把目光多放在他身上一秒都嫌恶。  
拉斯特耸耸肩。不着痕迹地。

 

4：臭名昭著的集中营。  
*奥托·埃格斯为虚构人物。

 

Chapter Six

梦是黑白的。他从一汪深邃的瞳孔里掉落，在墨汁里挣扎——哈利湖，这个名词莫名其妙的直接从他的脑子里蹦了出来。仰头望去的天空上是两颗大而圆的月亮，两只没有瞳孔的眼睛。  
他想要叫喊，想要知道玛姬和女儿们在哪里又是否安好，想要逃离这个不知为何如此诡谲而沉默的地方。恶意的风吹倒了几株榉树。他拼尽全力从湖里爬出来，在草地上没头没脑地光脚狂奔，猛然发现远处的地平线有一个旗帜般的背影：拉斯特。  
蓄着长发和可笑小胡子的拉斯特年老了许多。他递给他一块钟的残片。张开的嘴唇即将念出魔咒。  
闹铃适时把他带回了现实世界。  
马丁把汗湿的短发向后捋去，打开手机借着一点惨白的光摸向卫生间，洗漱，套着昨天还带着点酸汗味的衣服下楼，从冰箱里找到了一点麦片和剩了个底儿的牛奶潦草吞肚，抓起钥匙出门。  
他赶到时拉斯特正在警局门口抽烟，烟屁股在指尖晃着。对方体态疲倦，然而脸颊却兴奋地发光，让马丁想撩起他的袖子看看到底多了几个针眼。  
“走吧，那个老警察吉尔·格里戈住得不远。”拉斯特敲着车顶上的一块铁皮，马丁吸了两声鼻子钻进驾驶座。  
一路上他们都专心听着警台里的消息，是否有新的线索，或是更好的——已经有人将通缉令上的家伙逮住了。拉斯特有几次偏过脸来想要说些什么——八成是什么疯话，他闻见对方是真的嗑药了——但又转着眼珠把言语熄灭在脑子里，打开黑皮本写下潦草的几笔。  
吉尔·格里戈的小屋隐没在土路曲折的边角，外墙壁上爬满了暗绿色的植株和蛇一般的枯藤。有一张座椅摆在外边的回廊上，小摊积水混着灰污，看着怎么也不是个正在住人的房子。  
马丁敲门时颇为嫌恶地在写着“欢迎”脚垫上蹭去皮鞋底的泥巴，环视了一圈的拉斯特对他压下了眉毛。  
此刻大门吱呀一声缓缓打开，音效颇像三流恐怖片中即将见到女巫或是吃人魔物时的磨人尖锐。马丁把怀里的警徽掏出来亮了亮：“吉尔·格里戈，我们需要找你——”  
“后面！”  
拉斯特脱窜而去大步追逐从后窗逃走的年轻身影，马丁再也不费心掩饰烦躁，一脚踹开大门扭过老人的双手到背后：“你是吉尔·格里戈吧？”  
“是的，混小子。”对方啐了一口浑黄的唾沫在他的鞋面上，“你想要怎么样？”  
“刚刚逃跑的是谁？”马丁把一定要让他把自己的鞋舔干净的暴怒暂时打包放在一旁，“是他吗？”  
老警察看了一眼贴在他鼻尖亮出的通缉令，意外缄默。马丁拽着根本不合作的格里戈将他拖到外面的警车上，扣好手铐，锁进车里，拔脚去追拉斯特和那个神秘人。  
循着拉斯特的脚印跑到一半时对方已经押着一个小腿冒血一瘸一拐的男人回来了，被擒者的脸和通缉令上分毫不差，马丁忍不住使劲多看了几眼以确定自己不是产生了幻觉——比如说拉斯特忽然塞给他一张死亡通知单。  
反应过来后极端的狂喜直冲头顶，马丁差点像个孩子那样举高双手蹦起来，感谢上帝他们抓住了这个冷血混蛋，这个狗娘养的，这个懦夫。他们可以给那些无辜死去的小女孩和她们的家人一个公道，他们可以给索尔特和嬉笑可恶的媒体一个说法，他们这次没有失败。奏响胜利之歌的号角源源悠悠，直到天堂。  
拉斯特气喘吁吁地把“奥托·埃格斯”铐好了塞进后驾驶座，挨着骂骂咧咧的吉尔·格里戈：“他是我的养子，你们这些婊子养的！胆小鬼！吸血虫！”  
这反倒解释通了，马丁打火拉闸——为了掩盖养子的罪行，为了一个青少年的顺利未来伪造口供和档案。那时候监察之眼混沌慵懒，更会被一些微不足道的小恩小惠蒙蔽扭曲。  
开回警局之路如此短暂，马丁收拾好脸上的表情推搡着“奥托·埃格斯”走进大门。  
掌声。松气。笑声。新鲜的酒。拉斯特也难得露出笑意回应拍着他肩头的手。利若依·索尔特，他们的老上司，终于眉开眼笑。  
一切都如此相像，但又有哪里绝不屈尊一模一样。  
他们被准许放假三天休整一下，但拉斯特还是坚持要亲自做完审讯：“这太容易了，小马，而且还有地方我没顺过去。”  
马丁由他去，出于礼貌告诉拉斯特有发现就随时打电话，转身下楼，打算在这个周一弥补一下周末失去的时光。他漫无目的地开车闲逛，乡村音乐电台放的歌恰好是他喜爱的那些。发现自己常去的加油站旁边新开了一家钓具用品店时他停车走了进去，随手捡起只要自己看好的物什放进篮子里——反正心情好——结果结算时装了整整两大塑料袋。有个年轻的导购姑娘一直在打量他，他迎上她的滚烫目光，又把视线放在她的酥胸和胯部，意识到自己的粗鲁后低头不再回应，潜意识里觉得她格外熟悉，却不知道到底是在哪里见过这样一个漂亮的小妞。  
她上前来，自我介绍——拼图完整了。  
那个低级妓院，那个他施予小恩小惠的未成年丫头。现下把他当做改变她生活之人——或是什么更复杂综合体的女人。他想起了那个诺言和曾经的错误带来的残酷割痛，转身离去的步伐里带着只有女人才能看透的挣扎与犹豫。  
马丁也不知道自己为什么要选择这个他从没来过的酒吧喝上一杯凉爽黄啤。他似乎在等待，亦或期待，却不知命运是否会给予他鲜香的花朵。杯底的沉渣让他想起了玛姬的冰冷侧脸，和他再也听不懂的责备词句。他们有着那么美好的过去，马丁一口气喝干了液体，在草地上嬉闹，在雪天里牵手，钓鱼时玛格丽特在水面上打着飘的雪白脚踝。  
他不知道哪里做错了，也许是他和她们待在一起的时间太少，或是他没能表达出全部的爱意和温柔。他不是那种在意细节的人，女儿们从小苗长成幼树的过程中所歪曲出的枝桠都是玛姬一眼望见并剪除的。他负责看着她们总体上不长歪，就够了。  
啊，芳甜。看来命运决定在今天一直站在他左右了。  
他们走出去，倚在车边聊了一会儿，羞涩被抛在身后。片刻后他们紧紧相拥，唇舌间不能允许甚至是空气的隔阂。这一切刺激，热辣，满足，还有一点恐惧。  
棒透了。  
间隙中他们凝视着对方的眼睛，似乎在比赛看谁会先眨眼。  
她看透了他，露出了笑容。  
他看到了自己，无法控制地伸出了即将通往深渊的双手。

 

Chapter Unnumbered

录音开始

“这已经是我们的第三次谈话了。你的真名是什么，‘奥托·埃格斯’？”  
“这重要吗？名字只不过是一个代号，一个区分于他者的表象。你也可以叫奥托·埃格斯，警官。或者‘狗娘养的’，哈。”  
“尼克。”  
“看来你已经聪明地猜到了，警官，那这个游戏就不再有意义。名字是阿伦。”  
“阿伦·尼克，你用一个战犯的名字生活了三十多年。”  
“不，这个名字只有在重要的时候才会用到。”  
“你是指犯罪。”  
“献祭，我更乐意如此称呼我的行为。”  
“现在跟以前你虐待——献祭动物不一样，尼克。”  
“你读过金斯伯格5吗，警官？”  
“……摩洛克6。”  
“没错。和聪明人谈话真是愉快。”  
“但你只……烧了其中一个。剩下的女孩儿难道不是为了你所谓的献祭？”  
“他们当然都是。你知道，在后来摩洛克不再是单纯的火之神……而是邪恶，所以需要的是全部的自然元素。”  
“全部？”  
“这一切都是为了净化灵魂，警官。”  
“别岔开话题，阿伦·尼克。”  
“听我说。四是最稳定的数字，大地的四角，四大元素——”  
“见鬼！”  
“而我只是一个微不足道的执行者。呣嗯嗯——给你个提示，警官，把耳朵凑过来。”

录音中断

 

5：代表作之一长诗《嚎叫》（Howl）中写到摩洛克，视为一切邪恶的象征  
6：古代腓尼基人信奉的火神，以孩童为献祭品，详见维基百科。

 

Chapter Seven

玛姬根本不想去问马丁他昨晚的上半夜去了哪里。他回来时身上混杂着靡乱和放纵特有的腥气，直冲冲地堵住了她的喉咙让她不得不在凌晨三点披上睡衣打开窗户——可沉淀着的那一团闷重现在还顽固压在胸前。以往她若要求解释，得到的答案无非是“你知道的，公事”或是“和那些可怜的老单身汉搞好关系”之类的单薄借口，玛姬早已不想再听。  
现在他正在浴室里洗澡，哗啦啦的水声也没能阻止不成形的歌调在她耳边飘晃嬉弄。  
兴许是因为工作顺利。她昨天看到了头条报道，又一次成功破案。  
但自从上次他以极端的粗鲁对待奥德丽后她就无法对他提起任何热情。她还只是个孩子，他怎么能随口说出荡妇这样下流的字眼？他不再用下巴蹭着她的发顶担心她是不是工作得太累，不再抚着她脸上的某一条皱纹微笑着说别太苛刻自己，不再以他们之间独有的私密感觉亲吻她——这些都已无所谓。她都可以理解，说服自己他们早就不在什么热恋的年纪。但事关孩子就不一样了。而无论他做什么都像是在应付差事：我应该为家庭做这些，做那些，我做了，还想要什么？  
这一切就像曾精心烹制的菜肴，变味的过程缓慢而不经心，直到不得不被丢进垃圾桶。  
她从不想斤斤计较哀怨恼人。她开始整理床单，专注于每一个细节让自己的情绪放空，还要做早饭。  
就在她考虑到底是培根还是煎蛋好一些的时候马丁的手机铃响了。来电显示是拉斯特的尾号，她犹豫了几秒后接起来：“喂？”  
情况似乎极其紧急，拉斯特在不停催促。她走到浴室门口准备喊他出来，举起手里机器时，画面是一条还没有删掉的短信。  
年轻而丰腴女人的裸照：“马丁宝贝，像牛仔一样骑我吧。”  
她盯着这句话，字母烙在虹膜上。有时候，愤怒一瞬间冲刺到了顶点带来的反而是平静。一颗沉石径直垂进死水深处，没有一丝涟漪，也没有一点声音。合上手机盖，把它递进去，玛姬的手腕比做急救处理时还稳定：“拉斯特让你立即回电话。”  
还没来得及擦净身上泡沫的马丁接过手机，心情一下子从高潮到退潮：他妈的还有。他少见拉斯特的声音如此失态——还有一个他们没找到的女孩。以及他们没揪出来的凶手。他不想知道拉斯特是怎么套出这些信息的，对方总有抽丝剥茧的聪明劲，一点儿也不像他见过的其他那些他州蠢货。他想知道的是为什么每一次，每一次和拉斯特合作结果都会变得这么复杂。这会不会又涉及到他一直在私自追寻还惹恼了上司的阴谋？黄袍国王和邪教，是吧？  
另一个女孩难道已经死亡而他们遗漏了尸体？还是已经失踪但有生还的可能性？还是他们仍然可以阻止这一切？她会和另外三个女孩有什么关系？他们还没来得及搞懂这个，也许可以尝试一下什么小世界理论7？  
他刚一上楼就被拉斯特塞了一本档案拽到审讯室里，那个凶手面带微笑，手指轻叠搭成尖塔形：“你好，警官。”  
“不好，混账。”他用手撑着肩膀居高临下地看着对方，“你这种人我见多了，自以为聪明得可以自称为神，最后还不是落到我们手里？”  
“小马。”拉斯特在旁提醒他，一个命令。  
“我们查了所有人的档案，尤其那个‘火女孩’。”拉斯特的表情像是刚吃了一笔败仗，彻底失去了审讯室这个王国，显得急躁不已，连药物和香烟都无法缓解，“你想告诉我们什么？”  
“那就再给你一点提示。她的姓氏在一开始并不是里维斯，是霍洛维茨。档案上不会有的，拼命把自己的过去择除转而成为美国梦一员的父母不会允许。”  
“她是个犹太人。”拉斯特点头。  
“霍洛维茨？”马丁收紧了搁在桌子边缘的手指，“拉斯特。拉斯特……我们有一个克拉利·霍洛维茨。”  
“那个负责找麦凯丽·哈斯库克小组的老姑娘？”  
“也是她给了我们‘奥托·埃格斯’的档案……老天！”马丁狂奔到第三组的办公位置，心脏不停紧缩鼓胀几乎要爆炸：“克拉利人在哪里？！”  
“啊？她从周一开始就请假了，算上周末已经四天没见人影来着。”拉京从早餐里抬起头，“说是重感冒，电话里声音都不怎么对劲。”  
“第二组！”他举高所有资料大吼了一声，“你们到底有没有找到什么真正的线索？”  
沉默有力地反驳他：不都抓到人了吗？  
马丁奔到办公桌旁翻出那张自己研究过的地图，反复琢磨后留下的笔迹和地图标示变得清晰一些了：“这一定有某种规律。”  
“把这三个点连起来，”正忙着着翻找笔记的拉斯特伸手用笔划出一道血迹，“是一个扁平的L。”  
他们对视一眼，同时抬脚奔回审讯室：“是对称的吗，阿伦·尼克？”  
“喔，这个，”男人把双臂并在一起又打开，几近幼稚地放缓语调，“在十八世纪，德国人有一张著名的牛头半人身摩洛克画。”  
“牛角。”拉斯特从发现贝蒂·里维斯的地方把线条引出去，复制左侧画出放宽的U，确定了第四个点：“走。”  
他们开足马力赶到了一个小型机场。冷清空旷。一个机械师抬头看了他们一眼，蹭去脸上的油污走开了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。  
“我们还有机会。”拉斯特正简要画下机场的示意图，“他们如何选择女孩也一定有某种模式。”  
“里维斯的我们知道了——我真是无法相信。想起来我真的从没听过克拉利提自己家人的事，但是我从没——这……这太可怕了。我本以为她不结婚就够怪异的——”  
“我们一定是遗漏了什么。”拉斯特回到车子里翻出莉莉·奥奎因的档案，咬着食指指骨的动作忽然停下了：“她的母亲玛丽·奥奎因，咱们以前的档案室管理员，两年前因为乳腺癌去世。”  
“我们怎么就没想到！那艾米·哈里森——”马丁大口喘着气打开了她的档案，几乎不敢翻开亲属关系的那一页，仿佛会有恶魔从纸张里爬出来吞吃他，“她的……她母亲那边有一个叔叔，杰克·汉。咱们的汽车管理员之一……左脸歪的那个，我没记错的话？”  
“警局里还有谁家里有十岁左右的女孩……操，小马——”  
“梅希？！”

 

7：即著名的六度分割理论，假设世界上所有互不相识的人只需要很少的中间人（5-6个）就能建立起联系

 

Chapter Eight

拉斯特火速把马丁从驾驶座上拽下来塞到右边去，他搭档的状态根本无法开车，甚至不得不用吼着才能让他闭嘴别慌张。他用肩膀夹着电话先打给玛姬，双手全力把方向盘扭到尽头。现在是中午，还来得及，她们——是的，她们，加上麦凯丽·哈斯库克，他不怀疑自己猜到她们之间关系的那份直觉。  
有两种可能。因为阿伦·尼克被捕而暂时放松了警惕——但更可能的是，因为阿伦·尼克被捕而加快了进程。失去了工具不得不亲自出手。  
玛姬不接电话。他摁掉，切成警局的内部线路让他们统计所有家里有十岁左右孩子的在职——不在职的能有多少是多少——人员，并警告这些人提高警惕。  
拉斯特瞥了一眼搭档，小马眼珠外凸筛糠发抖，在恐惧和崩溃边缘苦苦奋挣不让自己摔得粉身碎骨。他理解。他想起在后座上不停咬下指甲的大卫·奥奎因。不过这次情况还算乐观，既然昨晚梅希还好好的。  
学校正值午休时间，操场上挤满了叽叽喳喳的孩子，不时飞过来一两个棒球和纸团。他们亮警徽小跑进去，像是要穿越一整盒大型麻雀罐头。这些小不点。拉斯特感觉到心中那块早已结痂的空洞部位不受控制地再次撕裂了，他能窥见苦涩交织出的纹理渗出汁水，但还不足以变为疼痛。不够。  
他拉回注意力，随着马丁找到教室，没有梅希。马丁看起来就要痛哭了。  
“我去问问广播室在哪。”他捧住马丁的脸，这个动作有些过分亲密，“你去找她的老师。振作点，马丁·哈特，现在不能放弃，振作起来。”  
“拉斯特。”马丁攥住他的手腕，失控般的力气大得让他有些吃痛，“她一定会没事的。我不会让她有事的……”  
他在对方的肩胛处拍了两下，小跑出去。一个捧着足球的小男孩告诉他广播台在三楼中央，两个小酒窝让他想起——不，别是现在。  
三楼空旷得许多，只有一位走在直廊前方手提饭盒的金发女郎，背影看上去就像伤疤一样扎眼：“请等一下，女士。”  
回头。海绿色眼睛。祭司权杖宝石般的漠冷。她惊讶但不慌张，断然从高跟鞋的缚束里蹦出去，向尽头的黑暗寻求庇护。  
拉斯特忽然觉得一切都被放慢了。她抬起的脚后跟，向侧面甩开的手臂，紧绷的小腿肌肉，还有蜷曲翻转的头发。这种幻象倒是新鲜，他能感觉到自己的奔跑极其疲软——今天已经有太多的奔跑了——但坚定，只消几步就能触摸到她的背脊。  
就在这时，时间跳帧了。  
他顾不得思考直接跃上去，抓住她的左脚踝把她压在身下，另一只手从腰后掏出手铐，以单膝跪地的姿势制住她乱蹬的腿，掰过两只手拷好。解决了一个。克拉利不会这么轻松被制服，而小马又——  
枪声。很远，但振聋发聩。他能感觉到声波被使劲推进自己的耳朵里，一次次刺激着鼓膜让他呆住了整整三十秒，但随即火药味把他从混沌中踹了出来。他在心里骂了一声操，立即拉起女人的肩膀推着她跑。希望不是他所想的最坏结局。  
有孩子在尖叫，大批成年人赶来把事发中心团团围住，见到拉斯特自觉让开了一条路。圆圈中央是小马搂着不知所措的梅希，不断亲吻她的额头；被打穿手臂的克拉利正在给自己戴上手铐……怎么？  
“我很抱歉，麦。”她深深垂着头，金属上多了一滴水渍，“我很抱歉。”  
麻木。拉斯特看着更多的警察赶来收拾现场时只有这一种感觉。两个女人被押送至警局，梅希被送回家，小马被上司叫去叨叨着怎么能在学校里开枪你是发什么疯，但口吻很和善。他不知道最后发生了什么，克拉利·霍洛维茨发现自己暴露了意欲逃跑？那为什么会被打穿手臂？她又为什么自己带上镣铐？  
困惑。他还是无法驱散所有的疑云，他们剥开几片外层，核心仍然不可触碰。周而复始，核心很快会再长出一层壳子保护自己。他知道自己只是抓住了几个小角色，背后的庞然并不怎样在乎。  
疲倦。他能感到一种隐隐约约的关联。和之前的朵拉·朗，和之前所有被遗忘的破碎残骸，和未来他——也许他们，将探寻到的真相。  
但他们都已各自坚持了太久，被压抑的岩浆早就渗出——他对自己的缺陷过于清楚，对他者的劣鄙绝不妥协，这将引燃一场突变。他能嗅到它的气味，听它敲打着他的头盖骨。拉斯特忽然觉得，有很多年没像现在这样渴望一口大麻烟去放慢脑子的转动，他的骨骼在撞击，肌肉在悲鸣，神经在控诉。  
也许是时候睡一觉了，不要梦。  
四个小时。他瞄一眼手表，可以放纵四个小时。好数字。

马丁回家的步调不比一具活僵尸好多少。这一整天都显得如此不真实，如此荒谬，他不知道要如何应付，如何对着虚空出拳。不知何时玛姬走过来挨着他坐下，而他只是呆滞地盯着今天开了枪的右手。众多回忆和情绪拥挤叫嚣着着想要头一个钻进那条能打动他感官的神经，让他觉得头晕、恶心、眼角发酸。  
“梅希已经睡了。”他的妻子叹息着伸手环住他的头颅，“去看看她，你也睡吧。”  
他抬起头。  
她露出他熟悉的笑容。  
他哭出声。

 

 

Chapter Continuation  
录音开始

“我一直记得双双自杀的麦凯丽·雷德姆森（是的，她提供了一个假姓，哈斯库克听上去挺唬人的）和克拉利·霍洛维茨的尸体紧紧钩在一起的手指。它莫名其妙地触动了我。拉斯特猜到了她们的关系，他是对的。”  
休整一天后，他们在周四正式结案。（事情没有结束，拉斯特再次低声提醒。）  
“现在想想，有些事情必须要经过时间的重重洗礼才能从污泥下显露，这总让人忍不住蘸圣水自额心画一个十字，说‘阿门’，祈祷并寻求宽恕。（当然了，拉斯丁·科尔可不会。他只会点烟，嘲弄地嗤一声“哈。”）是的，我后来才意识到并不是我在一直容忍拉斯特，帮他打圆场，对他的怪癖视而不见或是之类的什么，相反，一切都是调过来的。我才是那个应该被指责的人。”  
三周后，马丁再次整夜不归。次日清晨玛姬发现了更多的短信，最初的那条从未删去。隔日，玛姬走进了一家从未见过的酒吧，一身红裙艳如玫瑰。当晚，玛姬敲开了拉斯特公寓的门。深夜，玛姬向马丁坦白——残酷地。  
“现在，我时时能通过电话听到奥德丽越加稳重的声音，偶尔见到似乎是遗忘了那一天（她可能根本不明白自己差点遭遇了什么）的可爱梅希。玛姬气色很不错，真的很不错。我还在照顾不肯住院的拉斯特。”  
次日，马丁与拉斯特在警局门口发生冲突。同日，拉斯特辞职。  
“说起拉斯特——我的混蛋老伙计似乎总有些关于生活终极的疯癫又绝望的真理，我没有他那么高的境界。我只是觉得……就是现在这样。你能明白吗？就像所有冒险故事的结局都是‘从此他们过上了幸福快乐的日子’，一切冲突、不解、愤怒或是你想暗示我的什么最终都土归土，只剩下平静和光明。你必须承认，这样也没什么不好——或者说，这样最好。不要再来打扰我们了，小伙子，没什么可以说的了。”  
往事归尘。

录音结束


End file.
